C h a i n e d:
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: Sometimes... love can be mistaken, for a lunatic form of obsession. SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyu.
1. C h a p t e r 01

.: C h a i n e d :.

Summary:

[SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

Hinata, Naruto's deceased wife, left him with her son, Naruto decides to take in the boy and raise him, however, Sasuke does not see Naruto solely as a father.

_**Age (In no particular order)**_

Naruto: 24 / Kiba: 25

Hinata: 32 when she died / Shino: 26

Sasuke: 16 / Shikamaru: 26

Iruka: 28 / Neji: 17

Kakashi: 29 / Chouji: 25

Itachi: 22 / Gaara: 24

Kyuubi: 30/ Jiraya: 35

Tsunade: 34 / Orochimaru: 37

Sakura: 18 / Ino: 17

Sai: 17 / Kabuto: 18

C h a p t e r 01 

"I dunno Iruka, lately Sasuke-kun actin funny, like he's hiding something from me. I mean he's never been all smiles and laughs with me too, but do you think its anything serious?" Naruto asked thoughtfully, taking a dainty bite out of his orange-covered chocolate torte and gazing at the vast sky. Mmmmhh, he just luuvvvved sweet things, and salty things too, like, ramen of course, what could possibly have a better mix taste of sweetness and saltiness than ramen?

He had dropped by Iruka's café to spend some free time (which he surprisingly seemed to have a lot of). His guardian's café wasn't really big but it was quaint and classy looking. There were metal chairs and three-legged tables outside, although there were no umbrellas hanging over the tables, there was not enough budget for that yet. Naruto was currently seating on one of the chairs, his duffel bag in the chair next to him. Iruka was standing in front him, sweeping away the leaves piling up around the café.

"Hmmm…. Nah, its probably teenage hormones and that kind of stuff. Lil Sasuke's a big boy now, he can take care of himself. Well, at least I hope so. He **is** definitely more mature and responsible than you were at his age. Just thinking about the trouble you caused at that time gives me a headache." Iruka said and stopped sweeping, rubbing his temples.

"Hahahahhaha, those were the good times. I didn't know driving you insane was so fun, I've got to do it more often. Take care of that poor head of yours Iruka, since its so small, it just might explode! Hahahhahaha! Wait, when your head's already so small, where's your brain then?" Naruto burst into another fit of laughter

"Why YOU!" Iruka grumbled angrily, lifting the broom in his hand to smack Naruto.

He looked at Naruto's laughing form and joined in instead.

"But, no seriously, I don't think it's anything big." Iruka tried again.

"Yeah… yeah, you're probably right. I worry too much, been livin with you for too long mother-hen." Naruto laughed again.

"Hahaha, very funny." Iruka crossed his arms, he wasn't smiling but his eyes were.

From within the café one of the workers called over to Iruka, "Boss! Looks like you're the one sleazing around doin nothin, not ME!"

Iruka continued to sweep and sighed, "Give me a break already." He was wearing, well, what you normally see waiters dressed in, with an apron like thing strapped along his waist, it had the words "Leaf Café" printed on it.

"Awww, is Ruka-hon sexually frustrated? Seriously Iruka, how long was it since you got laid?" Naruto asked devilishly, taking another bite of his torte and licked the fork sensually, eyeing him the whole time.

Having been with him for so long, Iruka knew better than to fall for that, he didn't even blush. "Naruto! Behave yourself!" Iruka said reproachfully, he hated it when Naruto was so, well, wild, ever since Hinata-chan passed away... Where was the innocent boy he single-handedly brought up? In the dumpster by now.

Naruto laughed, "Can't take a joke Iruka? Kiddin! Kiddin, I was just playing, you silly goose!" He finished his sweet snack, got up and grabbed his duffel bag from the chair.

"BLEHH! BIRD-BRAIN IRUKA IS BI!" Naruto screamed childishly and stuck out his tongue, before he waved goodbye, and, grinning like an imbecile made a run for it, an irritated Iruka was not safe to be near to, those employees of his will have a hectic day. Heeheeheehee…..

Everybody in the café and anywhere near it turned their focus from the fleeing blond to the steaming brunette.

"NA-RU-TO!!!!! I'M GONNA KILLLL YOU!" Iruka yelled after him, attempting to chase after him when one of his workers held him by the scruff of the neck, like one would do to a cat, and said calmy, "I'll be quite happy if you do but just incase you haven't noticed, everybody's staring, not at me, not the other employees, not at the now-gone Naruto, but at you, yes you boss."

That caught Iruka's attention and this time he did blush, thrusting the broom into the worker's hand he went back into the café. Peace returned. (apart from a few glances and sniggers at Iruka, who blushed slightly but resumed making coffee.)

Out of blue, the doorbell of the coffee bar tingled mesmerizingly, just like the silver-haired male that had just entered. Iruka's female employees and a few regular customers giggled in a corner and found an excuse to distance themselves from Iruka.

"Must they do that every time? I don't even know why though." Iruka mused before greeting Kakashi with a friendly "The usual?"

* * *

Giggling, Naruto continued running down the pavement. Ahhhhh, getting Iruka all fired up really is fun. He continued strolling, taking in the serene scenery of his surroundings, it was autumn now, the wind felt extra chilly and leaves were swirling aimlessly along the street.

Naruto smiled, humming a random tune, the whole world looked orange, the whole world felt orange, Naruto loved orange. He dug his hands into the pockets of his green baggy pants and continued walking; he had on an orange-collared T-shirt with white strips around the chest area.

Not knowing what to do next with his free time, Naruto sat on a familiar bench to daydream, when there was nothing to do, he liked to just zone out and think about his life and stuff like that. Lately, life was treating him ok, sort of. He sighed and looked up at the branches of the tree filled barely with orange and red leaves before closing his eyes.

It had been here too where he and Hinata would spent the most time together, chatting or just laying side by side. He had unconsciously walked here, a place that held pleasant memories. Gosh, he missed her so much. It had been nearly five years since her death but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was married to her for less than 2 months.

He had met Hinata at his university; she was his literature teacher then, a widow with a son, that was all he knew at that point of time. After holding a few long, deep debates about various literature devices, they gradually got to know each other better.

Hinata was a petite woman, with long silky black hair and a shy disposition, she was Naruto's ideal image of womanly beauty, that was only based on looks alone. She was also very sweet and patient, able to put up with his nonsense without complaining at all.

After months of seeing each other, she invited him to her house when it was the first time he met Sasuke, the boy was only eleven then.

Hinata had given birth to him at the age of sixteen; she had made a grave mistake in trusting the wrong man. Her family disowned her and she had to make a living by herself. Another point which made Naruto like her even more- her strength.

Naruto was taken aback the first time his cerulean eyes met Sasuke's raven black ones. The high-school student was so stoic, he had the presence of an important adult, the kind a huge company needed in order to survive. He gave the air of a young master, to be respected and obeyed, mistakes were not tolerated. Apart from the looks, he and his mother were very different. If people stopped judging others only by their looks, they wouldn't have been able to tell that Sauke was Hinata's child, either that, or they're just plain stupid. At least that was what Naruto observed.

Sasuke had only two expressions available on his handsome face, boredom and annoyance, mostly it was boredom. He never laughed, which was what shocked Naruto the most, back in the days when he was the same age as Sasuke, he was laughing every single minute, well, pulling pranks every single second as well but that's another story.

Sasuke-kun was, however, the child of his current girlfriend, which, he Uzumaki Naruto must try his best to please. Naruto was, is, and will always be a person of righteousness, he knew better than to judge a person from only his looks.

The one floor apartment which Hinata owned was spick and span, just like Sasuke, nothing was out of place, it was like a remainder of a hospital, white and perfect. Naruto frowned slightly, if he wanted to marry Hinata, he had better learn to be clean, compared to this place his four-roomed flat looked like the winner of the world's dirtiest pigsty.

* * *

Now on Sasuke's side, Naruto was, in short, a person he wanted to be close yet far from. In the day, when he came over to help his mother with the chores, he was always so loud, talking every single second, never seemingly able to stop himself.

He could babble on and on about the most random things, like how he failed his driving test thirteen times and still didn't pass, to the time when he went on stage with only his boxers.

He was not used to the unbearable noise level emitting from the blond, his usually dark privacy would be intrigued by laughter, something he did not hear often. He was always smiling too, he would smile over every single little thing, exactly how strong were his jaw muscles? Sometimes when he, in turn, observed Naruto too closely, the blond would momentarily blind his senses.

Naruto still had to go home for the night though. And after Naruto came over for about a week or so, Sasuke began following him. He would follow him every night from then on and before long he found out a few things about Naruto or, technically speaking, his stepfather.

A few things consisted of where he lived, his family background, which university he went to, where was the university, where were the places he liked to hang out at, who were his close friends, how many were there, a mini bio-data of each one, the high school he previously went to, his job, his likes, his dislikes, his dreams, the girlfriends he had etc, etc, etc, the catalouge was longer than Santa's Christmas list.

Well, this was normal, which curious son would not want to know more about his new stepfather? This was most probably forgivable. Fine, it was no major problem, no one got hurt right? Sasuke merely followed him 24 hours straight (without anybody finding out), and snapped pictures of him whenever he felt like it.

As Sasuke got older however, the situation worsened.

At first, he stole little thing from Naruto's apartment. Ok, no big deal, a mechanical pencil, a cup, like I said, no big deal, Naruto was oblivious, its cool. However, as time passed, Sasuke got bolder. He began to nip his clothes, from his T-shirts and very soon his undergarments.

And at night, alone in his bed, he would cum from the scent of Naruto's clothes. He never ever left any traces, Naruto hardly knew someone had been in his apartment, but there were never ever any clues. No misplacement of any belongings. No money taken. Nothing.

He never even fully felt a thief enter his house until the next time he changed or desperately needed the object that was taken. He decided to let it be, none of his things were branded anyway. Someone else might need that shirt more than he did. (He never noticed any missing undergarments, let's just call it being blissfully blur.)

Sasuke lost his virginity at the age of thirteen; claiming, in his mind, that he needed some experience to pleasure his lover. No words were spoken with his sex partner, it was a one-sided sort of thing, not like he cared. The only thing he knew about her was her name, Sakura, another one of his fan girls, another one of his quick-fucks.

Sasuke, was, no doubt, a hefty piece of eye candy, a walking sex-god descended from the heavens. He had the same hair as his mother, silky and soft, but nothing like his mother's personality. Sure, the pair were both quiet,and seldom talked but for entirely different reasons. Hinata for embarrasment, Sasuke for indifference.

His father must have been a gorgeous hunk, for Sasuke had the body of a professional model. Long, slender legs, lean build and firm muscles, despite his kick-ass attitude, he was a popular student. Not to mention he excelled both academically and physically. He had many students who wanted to get fucked by him or fuck him even, hell, he even fucked some of the male teachers. .

He was careful too, in choosing his partners. He made sure that they were all influential people in the school, he usually fucked the same people and _always_ made sure to use condoms, just incase he caught aids or got into any trouble. Whoever who wanted to get fucked by him had to have a few conditions.

One, to have a good family background. Two, to have a rich and significant family in society. Three, must have a clean bill of health. Four, must have at least _some_ sexual attraction. However, he strictly prohibited getting fucked, although some had tried, and wished to the death god that they hadn't.

* * *

One spring day, somewhere in July, Naruto saw Sasuke walking home. Unfortunately, Ino, another one of his fangirls was leeched onto him at that time. Sasuke had stopped abruptly, Ino stopped chatting too. They both looked at Naruto.

Naruto had looked mildly surprised before saying what an adorable girlfriend Ino was and Sasuke should bring her home sometime. Ino blushed and swooned to the fact that Sasuke's step Dad actually acknowledged her as Sasuke-sama's girlfriend. Hah! Big forehead will be soooo jealous. Squeeeeeal!!

Naruto then said that he was in a rush, and left promptly, waving bye to the pair, smiling. Ino waving back enthusiastically. Sasuke had turned to her then, smiled and given her a kiss.

Yes, he Sasuke had given Ino-pig a kiss, Ino should consider herself lucky. She was the first that Sasuke had given such a kiss to.

The next day, on the news and the daily paper, a student in Sasuke's school was murderered, the police weren't unable to find any visible traces left whatsoever at the scene of the crime. They assumed that, the girl, Ino Yamanaka had decided to commit suicide as she could not handle the stress of being a teenager.

Sasuke looked extra happy that day, in the school hall, when everybody had their eyes closed, giving their condolences to the poor girl, he was smirking the entire time. He had read in a book that if you kiss a person unwillingly yet of on your accord, for various reasons, it would be known as the kiss of death and that person would writhe in the 18 levels of hell forever.

He didn't know if it was true or not but it was amusing to know just the same.

* * *

Hinata coughed and grasped her chest. Naruto soothed her back while Sasuke fed her her medicine. She swallowed the syrup before Naruto carried her to her room. As Naruto babbles about the most random things again, but this time, his voice had a raspy edge to it. Hinata looked fondly at Naruto, if only she was younger. If only she had met Naruto earlier. 

The first time he had come to her, she had thought he was one of those boys who only wanted sex. Not that she was boasting or anything, she was and still is a very beautiful woman and very well-endowed to boot. She was also fairly rich, having saved all her money for Sasuke's future. Naruto had proved her very wrong.

Although Sasuke's birth was not welcomed with open arms, she, Hinata Hyuuga had **never** regretted having him as her son. Just like his biological father, Sasuke had both brains and brawns, perhaps even surpassing that of his father's. He was a superior being whom Hinata loved very much and she knew he would make her proud.

From young, Hinata had always been a weakling, a beauty too ofcourse, but a weakling nonetheless. She had severe attack of asthma when she was little and almost didn't survive. She had caused her family a great deal of money and trouble, in addition to her early pregnancy; she was kicked out without a second thought.

Her old illness from the past had come back to haunt her again it seems. The doctors were unable to find a solid cure and properly stop her health from deteriorating. Naruto was still smiling, was still smiling and telling her everything would be fine, that everything would be alright. Hinata would smile but offered no words of assurance.

Unbeknow to Naruto, she had already written her will. Quarter of her life-savings would go to Naruto, (which was already a big sum by itself) and the rest would be left for her son, Sasuke. After her death, Naruto Uzumaki would be Sasuke Uchiha's legitimate father and will be under his care. The apartment would also be left under Naruto's name until Sasuke was of age or 18 to be more exact.

Naruto laid her gently on the bed, she wanted to sit and Naruto propped her pillows and tenderly laid her back. "Don't go." She whispered hoarsely. Naruto laughed softly, "Where would I go? Where would I be but here? "

He laid his head on the bed and Hinata ran through a pale hand over his head.

She gazed out the windows absent-mindedly, resting her head on the ledge. Was it her or did the prescribed medicine make her condition worse every time?

Downstairs, Sasuke never felt as exhilarated as he did on the night when Ino was murdered. He poured his mother's real medicine down the sink and washed it away swiftly. No traces left behind.

* * *

C h a p t e r 01: C o m p l e t e

* * *


	2. C h a p t e r 02

.: C h a i n e d :.

Summary:

[SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

Hinata, Naruto's deceased wife, left him with her son that was not even his, Naruto decides to take in the boy and raise him, however, Sasuke does not see Naruto solely as a father, he sees more, much more… perhaps too much.

_**Occupation (in no particular order)**_

Naruto: Assistant Mangaka of Jiraya, also a part-timer at Chouji's ramen stall

Kiba: Jiraya's editor, also a part-timer at Chouji's ramen stall

Sasuke: Student of Oto Gakuen

Shikamaru: Jiraya's, Iruka's and Chouji's manager

Chouji: Jiraya's scanner (owns a ramen stall and shares the profits with Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru)

Shino: Jiraya's proofreader also a part-timer at Chouji's ramen stall

Hinata: Previous literature teacher of Suna University

Sakura: Delinquent of Oto Gakuen whose father is the school's principal

Ino: Previous student of Oto Gakuen

Neji: Student of Oto Gakuen

Sai: Sit-in Art teacher of Oto Gakuen, also a fairly well-known contemporary expressionism artist

Gaara: Head Principal of Suna University

Kakashi: Director and Shareholder of Suna University (stockholder of several other buildings and corporations as well)

Iruka: Boss of Konoha Café

Jiraya: Mangaka of the hardcore ecchi 'Icha Icha Paradise' manga series

Orochimaru: Stockholder of several firms, similar to Kakashi

Kyuubi: Jiraya's publisher

Tsunade: Owner of a gambling den and leader of her own loan shark business

Itachi: Owner of Uchiha corporation Pte Ltd, a huge company in-charge of many other firms. Kakashi and Orochimaru are his strongest subordinates.

Kabuto: Orochimaru's secretary and right-hand man

* * *

C h a p t e r 02

During Hinata's funeral, Naruto observed that Sasuke had also adopted the same strength from his mother. He never shed a single tear nor did he even look sad, his expression was the same as ever, stoic and remote.

He half-sat and half-knelt to pay his mother his respects, teary-eyed Naruto beside him and all their close relatives behind them. Neji, Sasuke's 'friend' at school had come too, apparently, he was Hinata's cousin. They kowtowed three times before standing up and started slowly dispersing.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw his mother's family, they didn't cry either. After the rightful heir of the Hyuga family had left, Hinata's sister had taken her place, destined to take over her father's place and deem herself worthy enough to surpass Hinata.

The pair were the last to leave, Naruto was still kneeling, head bowed, eyes unfocused. Sasuke stood up and said quietly, "Lets go home Naruto." Naruto, however, did not budge.

Just when Sasuke had turned around and attempted to leave first, Naruto grabbed his right hand abruptly. Slowly and steadily, he lifted it to his face and buried his left cheek into it.

"That's Oto-san to you Sasuke-kun." Naruto grinned and closed his eyes to the warmth of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke felt something cold tingle his right hand, he observed Naruto more closely. Tears.

* * *

Having to move in with Sasuke was a bit awkward at first, but the two of them got used to it in time. They had an agreement that they should keep Hinata's room just as it was, leaving out her clothes and other things that were there before but not rearranging the furniture. 

Naruto was to sleep in Hinata's second study room which was quite empty except for an arm chair and a shelf of books. They cleared the room a bit and moved his bed, study table and his closet into the room together.

Life resumed, more or less the same, Naruto, having never done any form of housework or cooked anything that wasn't instant before, forced Sasuke to be in-charge of taking the house and the well-being of his father.

Sasuke didn't particularly mind, this gave him an excuse to enter Naruto's room without permission, not that Naruto would have minded anyway, he's room was as plain as it was before, not much changes there.

When Sasuke came back from school, Naruto's bed was still unmade. He put a hand on Naruto's blanket, smoothening the fabric, feeling chills zigzag down his spine at the realization that _he_ had actually used the blanket before.

He laid down on the bed, hugging the blanket into a bundle; Naruto's smell was still there, imprinted into his mind. He felt his cock harden and rubbed it against the bed sheet. Random images of a writhing Naruto underneath him flashed through his mind

_In Sasuke's mind journal:_

Looks like poisoning mom was a good thing to do. Not only has Naruto moved in with me, we are also _alone _most of the time, which gives me uninvited permission to observe him.

God must be smiling at me. I feel nothing but bliss.

Lately though, I feel solely observing him is not enough anymore. In the past, I did cum from picturing him in my mind nothing more but i want to do things to him, things I did to those bitches and things Naruto did to my mom. When he's eating, I'm unconsciously think of lightly kissing him, and it doesn't just stop there.

I want to trickle my tongue along his lips, I want to feel my tongue in his mouth, sliding across his teeth and gums, twirling my tongue with his, enclosing him with my saliva. Then, he would run out of breath and I would allow him to break apart, but its not enough, I want more, this time from another approach.

Before he can regain his composure, I will force my way through the small opening of his mouth and bite his lips, drawing blood, his blood, I long to taste it. I would ram my whole mouth into his like I was swallowing him whole. He would try his best to resist me, pulling back, trying desperately to pull away from me. It won't work, he needed punishment for being so disobedient.

I would crash him into the kitchen wall and knead my knee with his crotch while deep-throating him. Just looking at his steamy face would give me an immediate hard on. The fact that I had him trapped in my arms with a solid zero percentage of escaping sent me wild…

It seemed to happening more often now, no matter what he's doing all I can think about is having sex with him, and strangely i don't hate it. I don't hate it that he's in my mind all the time, having imaginary sex.

I wonder how long my self-control can take this torture, I need to make my move fast, but what can I do? Hmm…speaking of torture…

_End of current entry_

Sasuke looked at the bulge in his pants and sighed in annoyance, now where was Sai sensei when you needed him?

After school, Sasuke slung his haversack across one of his shoulders and walked towards home when a posh, black limousine started to move beside him. Sasuke stopped and the car stopped too.

"Finally." Sasuke stated in his mind as the window rolled down to show a face that looked strangely like his own.

"Who're you? And why are you following me?" Sasuke asked the man opposite him, his tone was threatening as he stared straight at the stranger's eyes, they were hollow and empty, just like his.

"Now, now is this how you treat your newly-found aniki, outoto? Especially since I've come to help you fulfill your heart's only desire."

* * *

Naruto sneezed suddenly, grabbing a tissue just in time. Kiba quirked an eyebrow, "Dude, you sick? Shoulda've stayed at home then, now I don't want you anywhere near me." 

Naruto scrunched up his face, "Don't curse me Kiba, I'm in the pink of health, although I hate that colour." He continued, "Oh, and about keeping me away from you…"

Naruto thrust the snot-covered tissue into Kiba's face, whom backed away immediately. That led to a cat and dog, or in this case, dog and fox wild animals chase around the ramen stall in circles. Shikamaru sighed and continued to fondle with the abacus, he was, supposedly, calculating the profits of the ramen bar for that particular month.

* * *

Sasuke crossed his fingers and placing his chin on his fingers while putting both his elbows on the glass table, his normal stance that meant he was in thinking mode. Itachi sat across him, face expressionless. 

Sasuke Uzumaki, I beg his pardon, Sasuke _Uchiha_ just found out that he was the son of the previous owner of Uchiha Corp. And according to his supposed brother, Itachi Uchiha, his father had actually loved Hinata deeply but his parents had not approved of their relationship, saying that it was most likely a careless fling and that the other party was too young and not ready for him yet, especially since he was a divorcee with a child.

Therefore, Fugaku Uchiha, in a misfit of rage, had unprotected sex with Hinata, resulting in Sasuke. Fugaku was ready to bear the responsibilities but his parents were not, their son was much too precious to throw away. They left with a screaming Fugaku and his son into their private jet and left for another country.

Hinata had remained ever faithful to her lover, refusing to tell them the father of her child and she was kicked out to save her family from the embarrassment. Imagine what the media would say if Hinata was found to be pregnant, they couldn't abort it either, Hinata absolutely refused to so.

That was enough of a shock for any ordinary human but Itachi continued on relentlessly.

Apparently, Itachi wanted Sasuke to help him, along with two other people, whose identities that will not be disclosed until Sasuke agreed to help him build a machine which could transport a person's sub-consciousness into an alternative world.

Sasuke had, of course, like any other sane man, found this horribly clique and unearthly impossible. And even _if_ it was possible, why the hell would Itachi Uchiha, the title-holder of Uchiha Corps. want _him_ to help him when he didn't even know shit about this high-tech stuff?

Itachi smirked and handed him a book, and asked him to flip through it before he resumed doing his work.

Sasuke eyed him warily and opened the book; although the book was not thick, it had many words in it. The book was brimmed with tiny words, nearly incomprehensible scientific phrases at every sentence, there were also complex diagrams crammed into the pages.

This was not a book a normal 16-year-old teenager would have the endurance to finish reading. Surprisingly though Sasuke relaxed and began to flip through the pages. Itachi smirked but continued writing his report.

Hardly 15 minutes had passed when Sasuke snapped the book shut and placed it on Itachi's desk. "I have no idea why you asked me to read that. Thanks for telling me about my parents, not that i particularly cared anyway" Sasuke said boredly, breaking the silence, getting up from his hair and was about to walk out when Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke, what is the top layer of the cerebral hemisphere, how many parts does it have, what is it involved in and what are the other divisions of the cerebral cortex?" asked Itachi slyly.

In his mind, Sasuke was like, _"How should I know? Fuck off you creep." _

But before he could stop himself, or in this case, his sub-consciousness, he replied without falter or any form of hesitation,

"The top layer of the cerebral hemisphere in the mammal brain, is the neocortex. It has 6 parts, I to IV, I being the outermost and VI the innermost. The neocortex is part of the cerebral cortex along with archocortex and paleocortex, all cortical parts of the limbic system. The cerebral cortex is involved with the higher functions of the brain such as sensory perception, generation of motor commands, spatial reasoning, and in humans, conscious thought and language. Other names for the neocortex include neopallium and isocortex."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, where did that come from?

Smirking Itachi spoke again, "Sasuke, has it never occurred to you why you were able to skip two years in school and still be at the top in your class? Have you never pondered why you are able to do things so efficiently? Do you also realise that you have the entire knowledge of the human mind at you disposal? That was what you were reading just now. Do you completely grasp who exactly you are?" He paused, waiting for Sasuke's response, which he did not receive.

He continued, "Do you know why our grandparents did not just throw our father out like what Hinata's family did to her? Let me tell you why, when grandma was pregnant, grandpa paid the scientists, the doctors and the hospital a great deal amount of money to inject more fluid intelligence grey into our father's frontal lobes when he wasn't even born yet. Do you get my drift Sasuke?

It was illegal and it also didn't work, our father was like any other Uchiha, no, any other normal boy. Due to the amount grandfather had to give for the research and lab tools, the Uchiha busisness was steadily tumbling down. Father and grandfather were unable to take care of the busisness but I managed to single-handedly revive the company.

Yes, me, Itachi Uchiha, I was hardly thirteen years old but I took charge of the company and directed my father at what he should do. The company saw light soon after.

Yes, Sasuke you and I are of the same kind. So I want you to help me with this long-term 'project', in return, I can give you this whole company if you like, or the entire profit of this empire. Anything you want. I can ev-"

"What exactly do you want to this with this kind of technology aniki?" asked Sasuke, looking at his brother straight in the eye.

"..."

"…I assure you Sasuke that I or anyother person that involved in this little experiment will not use this machine to do anything that is considered against the law in this society, althou-" Itachi replied back hastily.

"Why do you want to do this aniki, or rather for who? Transporting a person's sub-sonciousness and consciousness into another dimension, possibly a world shaped to your own liking, while still leaving the body intact. You plan on using this on some else don't you, to have her or him trapped in your own imaginary world don't you?" Sasuke questioned persistently.

Itachi sighed, sometimes it sucks to have such a smart outoto.

Sasuke smirked, "Then you have yourself a deal. In payment though, I also want to have the guranteed product for myself, should we miraculously be able to succeed of course."

"Why would_ you _need this technology outoto?" asked Itachi, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"It seems we both have more in common than meets the eye, aniki." Sasuke replied.

Both Uchihas smirked in usion.

…

…

…

And all that happened four months ago.

* * *

C h a p t e r 02: Complete


	3. C h a p t e r 03

.: C h a i n e d :.

* * *

Summary: 

[SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

Hinata, Naruto's deceased wife, left him with her son that was not even his, Naruto decides to take in the boy and raise him, howver, Sasuke does not see Naruto solely as a father, he sees more, much more…

_**Relations:**_

Kyuubi

Biological brother of Naruto

Publisher & Nephew of Jiraya

Adopted son of Tsunade

Older stepbrother of Iruka

Friend of Kiba, Shino, Chouji & Shikamaru

Worker and previous university acquaintance of Itachi

Itachi

Brother of Sasuke

Boss of Orochimaru & Kakashi

Owner of Kyuubi's company and friend of Kyuubi

Acquiantance of Neji

* * *

C h a p t e r 03_A Memory: _S T A R T 

"Two words Kyuubi, two words," said Deidara grinning, "Strip", he paused, catching Kyuubi's expression, "Poker".

Itachi smirked and Sasori very nearly did as well, Kyuubi banged his head on the table,_ remind me why I'm even here?_ Hegroaned, "Look, Deidara that's crazy, I hardly know how to play UNO, don't even speak of poker! On top of the fact that I'm no wearing any extra clothing, there are no girls here! Come on lets play something more sensible."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him blankly. "Fine you guys play, i'll watch!" He huffed, dead on about not playing.

"You tell him, Itachi. Only you can handle him." Deidara said boredly.

"Kyuubi." Itachi voice was even, threatening, "Are you going to participate?"

"No! I know what you're planing you weasel! No! No! No! No means No!" The blond-spiked-red haired male crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

_Cute_, Itachi spoke again, in that same tone he used, _but futile,_ the tone which he was trained to utilize when a smaller company refused to join the Uchiha Corp. "Kyuubi… Are you playing?"

"Hmmph! No!" Kyuubi faced the other direction, arms wrapped tighter together.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki." Itachi smirked and leaned forward whispering into his ear from the back, "_Kyuubi, play with me…"_

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'LL PLAY! I'LL PLAY! Eeeshh! You rich people sure are spolit brats, I can tell!" Kyuubi yelled, grabbing his ear in one hand in an attempt to stop the chills from coursing through his body.

Deidara and Sasori sneered,_ Mission 01 part A, complete._

"Look, we know you're not an expert at this game so we're giving you three chances. If you loose the bet for the first three times," _which you most likely will, _Deidara smirked and continued, "you just need to drink half a bottle of beer, after the first three times, then you will have to strip. Same goes for the rest of us, is that fair?"

"Haha, I don't believe I can't win! You guys are making this too easy for me! I, Uzumaki Kyuubi will beat all of you. Mwahahahaha… Alright lets get started." Kyuubi laughed care freely, its just a game anyway, no biggie. The other three in the room sweatdropped.

"Well then gentlemen, let us begin." Deidara shuffled the deck expertly, simpering.

10 minutes later, Sasori spoke calmly, "Full house." The red head placed his cards on the coffee table, there was three kings and three aces.

Deidara put down his cards of four cards of six spade and a joker, "Four of a kind."

"Straight flush." Itachi smirked and said, "How about you Kyuubi?"

"Err… I don't know what this is, do you know what this is?" Kyuubi asked, flipping over his cards, an ace, a king, a queen and a joker.

"I don't believe it, a royal flush!" Deidara stared at the cards then at Kyuubi, eyebrows raised. He turned his head to Itachi, _this blockhead has got no brains yet he managed to get a royal flush? We underestimated him. What are we going to do now?_

"Umm, ano, whats a royal flush?" Kyuubi asked looking around the three faces for guidance.

_Go with the flow, _Itachi said, "I'm sorry Kyuu, a royal flush is the lowest hand ranking of poker, even Deidara could not believe you had it. Don't worry, I believe you will do better for the next round. Try again, don't give up."

Sasori caught on, "You'll have to drink to make up for the bet though."

"Gah! I can't believe I lost! Fine! But you guys had better watch out for the next round!" Kyuubi said triumphantly, gulping down the beer that Deidara had prepared.

"Lets continue!" Kyuubi slurred, feeling a little queasy.

_This calls for desperate measures, we'll have to cheat._ Itachi slid out a deck of cards from his sleeves, unkown to Kyuubi. Deidara sighed in relief, the plan very nearly backfired.

Half an hour later, Kyuubi had already finished drinking one and a half full bottles of beer and his shirt was taken off. Kyuubi was a good drinker with a high tolerance, thanks to Tsunade, but even he could not surpress the full effects of alcohol.

"I'm not playin anymore. Urghh, I need to lie down. Lend me your room Itachi! When did it become so hot!" his speech sounded distorted as he got up to go to Itachi's bedroom, which had a private bathroom attached to it.

"The aphrodisiac-induced alcohol should be kicking by now, with that amount of beer. That boy's really strong to be able to hold it back in for so long, all the better for you when the drug releases its full power." Deidara said shrugging.

"Now if you don't mind my end of the deal." Deidara smirked, looking at Sasori with a glint in his eyes, who, in turn, took an unconscious step back.

"Do what you wish. It was a pleasant doing busisness with you Deidara." Itachi stood up and headed for his bedroom without turning back, "Have fun."

Deidara smirked, "About that half-finished bottle of beer Sasori-chan..."

* * *

When Itachi entered his room, Kyuubi was already stripped of his clothing, lying naked on his bed without anything covering him. He writhed around, trying to find out what was wrong with himself, all the blood was accumulating in his sexual organs but ofcourse he didn't know that. 

"Itachi… Help me. Whole body feels hot!" Kyuubi begged, crawling towards him

"What is it you want? Tell me and I will give." Itachi stood at the side of the bed and taking in the wonderful scenery, he was getting a little hot as well. Not waiting for Kyuubi's reply, he leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, running his tongue along the soft flesh.

Kyuubi pulled him down more and opened his mouth wider, Itachi slipped his tongue in and took control, as much as he wanted his partner to want him, he was still in-charge, just as he was born to be.

Climbing on top of Kyuubi, he mashed their lips together and bit his lips lightly before sucking the blood. He ran his tongue along Kyuubi's teeth and coiled his tongue around his. Kyuubi pulled back, in need of air, Itachi didn't let go though and rubbed his knee in between his legs.

In a desperate need for breath, Kyuubi pushed him back lightly but succesfully. Saliva was trickling down the corner of his mouth and he was panting heavily. Rather annoyed that his victim had somewhat given him the feeling of rejection, he flipped him around so that Kyuubi was lying facedown. _No more mister nice guy._

In a flash, Itachi unbuckled his pants and slammed himself forcefully into Kyuubi, no lube, no protection, not even any form of preparation. The smaller man below him screamed at the pain, the impact nearly knocking him out of consciouness.

In a frantic state of mind, his instincts kicked in,_ run away_, he thrashed forward, desperately trying to force out the intruder and get himself away. Itachi held his hips firmly in place nonetheless, and threw himself forward and back repeatedly.

Kyuubi screamed and grasped the bedsheet tightly, nearly ripping it. Tears streamed down the side of his face as the full effects of the aphrodisiac kicked in. Itachi bent down to lick the the salty droplets away, biting his ear soothingly in the process.

"Itachi…" he breathed in a raspy tone, sending his assaulter wild, fastening the pace he was going and pumping Kyuubi in rhythm of his merciless thrusts. His partner in turn, stuck out his ass in order for Itachi to have better excess, finally he felt the pleasure start to course through his body.

_About time for you to respond,_ he flipped Kyuubi's back, facing him and held up his legs to his shoulder. He leaned in for a wet kiss, and a quick exchange of saliva._ Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

_

The next morning, Kyuubi refused to wake up, his whole body felt sore and numb, his head was aching terribly, like someone had hit him with a crane, he had a major hangover_, what happened last night? I can't remember..._ When Iruka's imaginary voice screamed for him to get up, he attempted to, he really did, but his muscles tensed and he fell back again. He was aware though that someone was moving around him.

Itachi stood up, unfazed and emotionless. He changed his clothes and Kyuubi's, which he had told him to bring earlier, when he requested that his new 'friend' (aka, object of obsession) to come over to his house.

He threw Kyuubi's clothes and the semen-soaked bedsheet into the laundry; he didn't have to do it ofcourse, since he had maids and everything. However, they shouldn't find out now, should they? For then, they would 'mysteriously' disappear within the night.

He walked out of the bathroom and coincidentally bumped into Deidara on his way out.

"I still can't believe you would blow a hole in your bank account for a kid like him. First you trick that fiery lil thing to take the beer, which, not only made him forget everything, it also added on to his sex drive. Then you deceived him to exposing himself to you and having sex on his own accord.

Even I must admit that it was a brilliant plan, brilliant but evil... Tsk, tsk, what have you become Itachi, where was the kawaii child who knew how to love so freely? I can't wait to see how your brother turns out, just as evil as you perhaps or even worse?" Deidara smirked, stretching himself, a bit stiff from last night's 'activities'.

Itachi ignored him and continued to walk on, just as he was about to turn a corner into the corridor, he stated plainly and calmy, "We should do this more often, ne, Deidara-san?"

The blondie was taken aback before he grinned, "Yeah. Yeah, we should."

_My treasured Memory: _E N D

* * *

C h a p t e r 03: C o m p l e t e

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Phew, hey guys, thanks to all who have reviewed or added this story, I thought chapter 2 was horribly clique and really stupid but your reviews chased away my nightmares, thank goodness. I might change the summary as the story progresses, just so you know. I haven't been writing 'Author's Notes' for the previous 2 chaps because I was too tired (lazy), it truly astounds me how some authors can write 10 pages in a span of two days (because i undeniably can't).

Oh yes please forgive the poorly-written smut, if its confusing, feel free to skip it. I don't play poker so this chapter probbably doesn't make sense, not to mention that its also very short and so will the next two, but so ofcourse I will type them faster (hopefully), as soon as I get the inspiration (hopefully). Just a mental note that this story has hardly started, hopefully at least some of you can endure it until the end.

Take care & Be blessed

_SolitudaryPower_


	4. C h a p t e r 04

.: C h a i n e d :.

Summary:

[SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

First comes a crush, second comes infatuation, third comes obsession then the final stage, comes love. For some though, the last stage of a relationship is not love, but a much deeper, lunatic form of obsession.

* * *

_**Relations:**_

Gaara

Principal & partial shareholder of Suna University

'Special friend' of Naruto

Dreaded enemy of Kyuubi

Brother of Shukaku

(Supposed) Business partner of Kakashi

A regretful memory of Iruka

Neji

Cousin of Hinata

Acquaintance and Partners of Kakashi, Itachi & Sasuke

One-sided lover of Gaara

Sex partner of Sakura & Sai

Likely successor of the Hyuuga family

C h a p t e r : 04

( T a k e 1 )

_Memory_

Everybody knows that the branch family is forever dedicated to the main family of the Hyuuga clan. Every since I turned thierteen, ever since the full impact of being the only son of the brach family hit me full force, I never really felt an attachment to anything, not even to life, not even to myself.

Friends, girlfriends, family members, their absence or their deaths never really made a big difference to me. Fortunately, from time to time, there was usually something I could somehow find my interest in, something that I could see myself existing for, my first interest though, was to cut myself.

The blood that flowed out from a thin gash along my arm was always so fascinating to me, even as a child. It hurt of course, but my irresistible lure for something worth looking at numbed the pain to nothingness.

"_What is in life for me?"_

As I got older, I realised that there was indeed some thing that were worth being on Earth for. The faces of broken hearts was another alluring aspect of life. I couldn't really understand it but the girls that I rejected or dumped always ran away crying, it was just so satisfying. I wonder, what else can I break?

Killing was another very enjoyable hobby of mine, there was just so many ways to go about doing it. The expressions that my victims show just when they are running out of life force is altogether very much fulfilling. Hmm… what else? What else?

"_There is nothing I can cling on to_."

_Memory End_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Present in the Past_

Gaara was, no doubt, unquestionably attractive, dangerously so, and yes, I have noticed. In the day, this young man was a flawless being, dedicated to work and forever upright, formal, distanced.

He was a genius, no doubt, just like his brother, the principle of a university at an early age of twenty-four. There was uproar and utter protests from the board of directors of course, but he took care of them soon enough.

I remember once when he was passing by an orchard in the university grounds when there was a girl, what was her name again? Matsuri, I think, she was tending to some weeds among some of the sunflowers inside the greenhouse and Gaara helped her pull them out, voluntarily.

I made a mental note then to kill that girl later.

Anyway, he seems to like sunflowers, I wonder why, roses, red roses would suit him better. He seems to like milk as well, milk is fine, but red tea would suit him better, why are his likes so different from himself?

He never smiled but was nice enough, any student or teacher who had the guts to respond to him had their problems solved, one way or another. In simpler words, Gaara Sabaku was a man of duty and worthy of respect, indifferent but helpful, relentlessly strict but justly moral.

However, that was only when the sun hangs at any position of the sky, when the sunsets, and the moon cowers behind the clouds, he was another being altogether.

The moon lay hidden behind translucent clouds, I hid behind a brick wall in the dark alleyway, careful to stay calm and quiet. Strewn all over the floor were numerous corpses, the clouds were blown away by the wind revealing the true beauty of the full moon.

I peeked from my hiding spot, Gaara's hands wrapped themselves around a man's neck, his beautiful green eyes reflected the ghostly white light of the moon. The gruelling sound of broken bones and a scream in vain was somehow, very exciting.

I gazed at the ground in mild curiosity, there was a particular body that looked somehow very familiar. It was a female with brown hair. I smirked and continued to observe a particular red devil.

That insane look in his eyes in that savage, uncontrolled state, compared to the usual proper and righteous him in the day, somehow, just puts me on edge, his madness thrills my senses and tickles my sanity.

In a way I guess, he fascinated me. I've never seen anybody with such a split personality disorder before. Sure, I've come across cases where the patient has got a few personalities which will change depending on the day or the situation but nothing like Gaara.

In Gaara's case, once the sun sets, his other self immediately takes over, without fail. According to my research, it probbably should be the same causes that result in multiple personality disorder—something that happened during his childhood.

I'm wondering what would happen if he lived in eternal night, would he kill endlessly until his body could no longer take it or would something else happen? Now that I think about it, it would be an easy task for the 'Globe' to take in a farcade of timeless darkness. Interesting.

The 'Globe', as Itachi likes to call it, is a shorter form of calling a virtual parallel universe. Its a troublesome process when the sub consciousness of a person is forcefully awakened and the mind is transprted to another man-made dimension. Its like being fully immersed in a PC game that the body in the real world has no qualm over. The hardest part though, is that the one to control this 'game' is we and not the player, so we're like trying to securely pulling the strings of this 'Globe', one wrong move and K.O.

Currently we haven't been able to successfully control the program accurately, the sight of the failed 'players' are horrendous, its been harder to find voluntary guniea pigs ever since, not a problem though, with money comes power, with power comes anything.

We have experienced other forms of casualties as well, there were some cases where the the subcosciousness of a person is unable to return to its physical body and continues to wonder in the 'Globe'.

All in all, even if the four of us are geniuses, it would still be impossible to completely perfect our new project untill a few more months later. I'm running out of patience but Sasuke has got no patience in the first place.

Itachi seems to be having fun experimenting with the 'Globe', he's been using his some of his female employees, who have followed him for years, to test out every improvement or default we have managed to find.

Naruto truly deserves my pity, well, my Gaara does as well but you know, out of the two bothers, I've no idea who is worse.

_Memory Ends_

* * *

Iruka

Younger stepbrother of Kyuubi

Older stepbrother of Naruto

Adopted son of Tsunade

Close friend of Kiba, Shino, Chouji & Shikamaru

Mortal enemies of Jiraya (cause Jiraya teaches Naruto 'bad' stuff)

Owner of Leaf Café

Childhood memory of Garra

Kakashi

One-sided lover of Iruka

Loyal subordinate of Itachi

Co-worker of Orochimaru

Friend & Fan of Jiraya

Acquaintance of Gaara & Neji

Director of Naruto's university (Naruto knows Kakashi is a major playboy but he doesn't know that Iruka knows him)

( T a k e 2 )

_Memory_

"Remember Kakashi, you are not merely the son of any business man, you are the future shareholder of White Fang Corporation. Business men have no need of emotion, never let anyone near you, never try to get near anyone. If you embarrass me, I will disown you without hesitation. Did I make myself clear?"

The strict voice of Sakumo Hatake flowed into my ears. His back faced me like a foreboding shadow as he stared out of the thirty storey building. I stared down on the flush carpet. The office was humongous, almost the size of the 5-room apartment in a flat, not that I've ever seen the inside of a flat.

"…Yes… Father." I replied monotonously.

"…Good. You are dismissed."

"Then, please excuse me." I bowed stiffly and headed outside.

I met my mother near the door, she was crying, again. I stopped by her side, sighing with boredom and gazed absent-mindedly,_ so tired,_ I continued walking by without speaking. She was sobbing and saying the words 'Sorry' and 'Forgive Me' profusely. I wonder why_, what is there to be_ _remorseful for? I don't understand._

A few months later, she died and we attended her funeral, neither Father nor I cried. Our relatives surrounding us werecrying, I wonder why, they've never even seen my mother face-to-face._ This world is so fake. _When we returned home, Father was very happy. He gave me a larger sum of money to spend. He said my performance at the funeral was very good.

He was very proud that I did not cry.

Then when I was thirteen, my father went bankrupt and the company was bought by someone else. Father was so sad he committed suicide. I got a scholarship in school while working part time and travelled overseas. Five years later I started out another company and later joined the Uchiha Corps.

_I hated this world to the point where everything felt numb._

_Memory End_

_----------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I parked my porsche and entered my two-storey bungalow, ignoring the silence; I trudged in and slumped onto the sofa. The grandfather clock ticked by, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I got up to take a bath and a change of clothes before heading out again.

_When did t__he silence become so unbearable?_

The bed creaked upon the weight of two people writhing around vigourously. She screamed out my name, I merely grunted. After having sex, I told her not to go, to stay with me, she did. Only until the morning.

I kicked her out but she followed me to the company building. I called the guards to take her out, she was screaming and crying over and over again and kept yelling that I actually really loved her, just like my mother. Very noisy.

Itachi smirked, arms crossed, leaning on the wall of the corridor, "Another one of _those clingy _types huh? Really Kakashi, you need to restrain yourself. How could you dump them all so cruelly? You'll get retribution you know, bad karma they call it. You'll fall for someone soon enough and you'll fall for him like you'll do into a bottomless pit."

Only the sound of my boots could be heard as I walked past him towards my office, there was a moment of silence before I decided to break it,

"…Likewise… Itachi... Likewise…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, gazing at the scenery outside the huge windows, the reflection of the sun pierced his eyes, he still continued to stare though, the brightness leaving him completely raptured,_ likewise._

The next evening, while I was out woman-hunting, I happened to see a male brunette crouching over a corner from a distance. Appearantly, he was feeding a scrawny mongrel dog, possibly a small boxer.

With no likely target in sight, I followed the young man instead. He was still smiling when he walked towards a construction site. At the sight of him, the workers there immediately surrounded him with laughs and jokes as he handed them a large package that he was holding, possibly food.

I hid behind a pile of bricks and lighted a cigarette,_ what the hell am I doing._

After chatting with the workers for awhile more, he waved goodbye and continued walking and I continued following. He stopped at a café and entered, greeting the customers and the staff before going to the back of the shop.

I heard a small growling noise and looked down beside me, it was the dog the man had fed just now. Unconsciously, I laughed, _retribution huh? Am I nothing more than a dog now? _I walked to the back alleyway behind the café and sighed, leaning against the wall, I pulled out my mobile and dialled a number,

"Hello, is this private investigator agent Matsuri? Long time no see pal, look, I've got a great deal for you... I want you to find more about the owner of Leaf Café at the next street, you got his name?… Yes, yes, any amount you want, just direct the payment to my bank account… pleasant doing busisness with you."

Out of the blue, the door beside me opened and light poured into the dark alleyway. My breath hitched as the face of the brown-haired male I was following stood inches away from mine. Silver eyes clashed with hazel, I stood, transfixed.

"EEEeeeeshhhh!" He backed away from me rapidly. I continued to stare at him before laughing, "...Am I really that scary?"

He looked at me questioningly before he laughed as well, enchanted music to my ears, "Oh, you're not scary! Its just that I didn't expect anyone to be here while I'm throwing out the rubbish. Sorry, heh, heh… Oh, by the way, what're doing here? Are you in trouble? Do you need help?" His expression turned to that of concern as he dumped the black rubbish bag into the chute while looking at me straight in the face. I knew that his gaze was not meant to be piercing but his eyes could somehow see all my dirty secrets I've kept inside me, compared to someone like him, i felt strangely tainted.

I looked at him, a white-collard t-shirt with a few buttons at the top left undone, he wasn't as tall as me but had a well-built chest. He was wearing an apron,_ cute,_ and had nice, long legs over a pair of black pants that ended till his ankles. _Nod bad, not bad at all._

I asked him in fake curiousity, "Aren't you afraid that I might be a bad guy?"

"Hmm... That would be what your view of a bad guy would be, wouldn't it?" He smiled at me, _a true smile, one I've never seen before, _"Would you care to come in? I've got some spare cake you might like to try and coffee. I'm the boss here but I'm often being bossed around. Hahaha… " He laughed again.

I breathed in a bit more of the sight before me before laughing, a bit insanely even, "Don't trust others so easily," I paused as I started walking away from the light emitting from the door, slowly fading into the darkness,

"Umino Iruka."

I walked back into the main street, the boxer was still there, staring emptily, I knew that look, that look of having given up on life. I picked the dog up and together we headed home.

I never slept with women anymore from then on.

I slept with both sexes instead.

* * *

Naruto:

Biological brother & 'special friend' of Kyuubi,

Husband of Hinata

Father of Sasuke

Close friend of Kiba, Shino, Chouji & Shikamaru

Younger stepbrother of Iruka

Nephew and apprentice of Jiraiya

Previous student & 'special' friend of Gaara

Student of Kakashi's university

Adopted son of Tsunade

Sasuke:

Son of Naruto & Hinata

Brother of Itachi

Acquaintance of Neji

Previous sex partner of Ino

Sex partner of Sakura & Sai

One-sided lover of Naruto

( T a k e 3 )

_Present_

_December, _I looked at the sky with snow falling from above, breaths of air escaped from my mouth. The neon lights of the city continued shining from afar. Either side of me was filled with laughter and happiness.

Happiness, I have never known it. What is it?

The girl beside me, who was she? Oh, yeah, Sakura. She seems to be happy, she's giggling insanely. Is she happy? I don't like it. I don't like seeing her happy. She's tugging my arm now, says she needs the restroom and she'll be back soon or if I'll like to join her. I turned away from her and stared at the snow some more.

She giggled again and entered the toilet. Coincidentally, my eyes lay upon a blond man sitting near the window of a certain café. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least he was alone. A girl slipped into the seat across him, I tensed up. They started chatting.

I stood there, unmoving, sprinkles of snow fluttered softly and accumulated on my shoulder and my head. _Cold,_ it was that feeling again, the feeling a daggers plunging through my stomach, _Icy cold._

Unconsciously, I balled my left hand into a fist and smashed it into the brick wall, my eyes downcast. _I was so busy with my project that I've been ignoring Naruto for too long it seems. _I smirked and my eyes widened hysterically.

Naruto sneezed and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. Ayame swung around and asked him if he was alright. Naruto laughed in return and told her to go back to work before Iruka came to scold her.

She 'Hmphed!" contemptuously before sitting on the chair and telling him about how well her family was doing and her husband would be well enough to support their children even if she didn't work for the mother-hen.

Naruto laughed, and glanced out the window, _snow huh? I wonder how's Sasuke doing? He's hardly home these days… What kind of father am I anyway? I need to go find him._

With that thought in mind, he waved goodbye to Ayame and the rest of the customers and staff members before heading out to spend some buddy-buddy time with his son.

_Heehee, wonder what'll happen once Iruka finds out what I gave him for Christmas. _

Sakura came out and before she could blink, I hugged her really tight, everybody casting us side glances. She blushed as I whispered into her ear, "You'll do anything for me right, Sakura? You'll even die for me right?"

She giggled and replied, "Ofcourse Sasuke-kun! I'll give my everything to you!" She kept on giggling and smiled. I smirked and grabbed her hand; I led her to our secret laboratory where we held all our experiments. Now where was aniki? He should be around here somewhere. Ahh… found him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She giggled again.

"Itachi, I've brought another one." My voice bounced off the walls and travelled to my brother.

"Excellent! With the rate you're bringing them in, we're be finished in at least one month's time! Bravo Brother! Bravo!" Itachi smirked, voice filled with fake enthusiam.

"Sasuke-kun? What's going on?" Sakura laughed nervously, backing away from me.

I advanced towards her as she tried to run away in futile and injected her with a large dosage of surgical antiseptic, she collasped into my arms. "No more Brother. No more."

"…Pardon?"

"No more. I will wait no more. Call Neji and Kakashi, ask them to bring at least two guinea pigs with them, you too Itachi. We'll all be back in an hour's time. I'll camp here for the next few days and do research. We'll be able to finish this in less than a month!" I paused smirking, gazing at the snow outside again, "Don't you agree, aniki?"

My brother eyed me warily, "Yes, outoto.Yes I agree with you."

* * *

C h a p t e r 04: C o m p l e t e


	5. C h a p t e r 05

.: C h a i n e d :.

Summary:

[SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

First comes a crush, second comes infatuation, third comes obsession then the final stage, comes love. For some though, the last stage of a relationship is not love, but a much deeper, lunatic form of obsession.

_**Mini Biography**_

Naruto

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Likes: Ramen and sweet desserts

Dislikes: NIL

Birthdate: 10th Ocotober

History: An orphan with strange links

Criminal Record: Previously a supposed accomplice in multiple assassinations

Sasuke

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Likes: Naruto

Dislikes: Naruto or anyone who touches him

Birthday: 23rd July

History: Fatherless since birth, only current charge is his adoptive father

Criminal Record: Unsighted murderer of Ino Yamanaka, class mate. And Hinata Hyuga, his own mother

* * *

C h a p t e r: 05

_--------------------------------------------------_

I didn't know what happened nor can I remember anything at all, its so strange and so frustrating, when you know something yet at the same time, you somehow can't remember what happened.

Surprisingly, I felt quite light-headed right now. Looking around, all I could see was darkness, funny. Why is it then that I can see myself? I seemed to be floating, floating in between gaps of black nothing. Was the world always like this? I can't remember…

I blinked, and simultaneously, pictures surrounded me at all angles, from the top, the side and even the bottom. It didn't surprise me though, I wonder why… Nonetheless, when my eyes reached and registered what the pictures were, I smiled and relaxed some more, seemingly being put into a deep fairytale-like slumber.

The first few images I saw were of those when my brother carried me in his arms lovingly. Iruka was beside us, lighting a birthday cake. Only then, did my memories start to slowly flow in slowly, bit by bit.

Kyuubi was usually out almost everyday and only came back late night. At that point in my life, the only thing I wished was for Kyuubi to stay by my side, even if it was for a little while. I don't think he ever did… but he must have! This picture is proof! He must have…he must have…

The next few sequence of pictures were that of me and my friends, Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru, we were at varous historical sites, must have been field trips. I smiled at the recollection, laughing at our younger, silly selves. Kiba—sniffing at the ground before going on all fours to start digging. Chouji—standing by Kiba and stuffing his face with chips. Shino—squatting down and observing an ant hole. Shikamaru—lying on the grass and dozing off. I laughed heartily, had I ever been so happy before?

And finally, I saw Hinata and myself sitting at the bench beside the row of orange trees in the university; we were laughing and chatting… what a fond memory, I smiled softly. There were also several other similar pictures, all with me and Hinata in different places, enjoying ourselves thoroughly.

My smile widened, and eyes reached desperately out, happiness burbled out of me like a water fountain. _Hinata…I missed you…_ I leaned forward and reached my hand out, all four fingers and one thumb flexing out in front of me.

Out of nowhere, a whole train of something yellow swooped past between my hand and Hinata.

It was not only a few but a whole pack, no, even more than that. They swirled themselves around me, like a spiral staircase. I smiled again, like a child fascinated by a speck of flame. They were such pretty things, small sized bird-like things with shiny red eyes and beaks; my happiness was ready to burst through my chest.

After they flew past me and into the higher parts of this world, there she was, right infront of me, Hinata Hyuga. She smiled, as endearing as ever, holding out her hand for mine. Reflexively, I took it, squeezing her hand for all she was worth.

I looked up closely, the specks of yellow I saw just now had bird-like structure but was more beautiful than he had ever seen. They increased themselves, creating an even bigger spiral right behind Hinata and I. Turning around slowly, I looked up, my eyes gazing gently at the birds soaring towards the light above. The pictures start to circle themselves around me as well, slowly, like the birds—fluttering their soft wings lightly.

The pictures as well as the birds began to speed up, I was still smiling. Hinata was still beside me, I was still holding her hand.

Then all of a sudden, they accelerated to incredible speed, the birds and the images now merely a blur, I frowned slightly. The birds seemed to be distressed, circling above me now in captivity and not in the freedom they had exerted just a moment ago.

I looked at the pictures again. And screamed.

I saw Kyuubi, he was holding a gun and the sky was red, there were corpses on the black ground beside him, with blood still oozing out into a puddle. He was looking at the crismon sky before he looked at me and smiled before pointing the gun at the side of his forehead.

Then I saw Iruka, he was crying, bending over a chair and covering his face with his hands. There were black shadows behind him, they kept moving the furniture in the house where was Iruka was, and loading them into a truck before driving away, they didn't cast Iruka a glance. I saw a letter in his hands, '_Mortage Fees'_.

I kept screaming.

Then I saw Kiba, or at least from Kiba's point of view, he was looking at Hinata and I kissing from a distance, possibly in hinding. I saw the dagger in his hand as he advanced forward towards us, before hesitating and finally stepping back into the shadows again. Gritting his teeth, he slashed the dagger on the tan skin of his arm, shiny droplets of blood dripping down from the deep, thin gash, the image blackened.

I saw Chouji next, he was in the hospital bed, and he was on a dripper. I cringed at the many needles that were injected to him and the tubes he was attached to. On the hospital table in front of him, there was a clipboard. The image zoomed in and on the list I saw '_Patient No_.10, _Eating disorder, Diabetes'._

I fell to the floor on my knees, still screaming, hoarsely.

I shut my eyes tightly; unable to bring myself to see the misfortune downed upon either Shino or Shikamaru next or maybe even both. Cold sweat was drippling down my back. Still kneeling, I hugged my stomach with my arms and crouched forward, forehead touching the ground.

Hinata stood behind me, I couldn't see her face nor her expression. Our hands had long been seperated. She squatted down beside me and she smiled, the angel smiled and she patted my head, smoothening out the blond hair.

I looked at her, and tried to smile, I did manage to, weakly though. She continued to pat my head and sooth my back using her palm to draw circles, in an attempt to calm me. Then I smiled,_ we'll get it through somehow,_ Hinata nodded, still smiling, _yeah, she's right, I won't give up. _She leaned forward and kissed my forehead._ We'll make it through, together. _

I smiled and suddenly felt very tired. I leaned forward to kiss her too, my eyes forever on her smiling face. I lips met her forehead and I drew back, smiling as well. My face turned into that of concern when hers stared back at mine in hurt and confusion.

I looked down, seeing if there was anything wrong with her body and scuttled away from her, screaming again. Hinata was still smiling as her own blood dripped down her mouth. There was a dagger stuck at the left side of her stomach that my hands had just been, the dagger looked like the same one Kiba was holding.

I kept on screaming and shut my eyes, clamping my ears with my hands. With her dying strength, she crawled towards me, leaving a trail of blood behind her, like how a snail leaves slime behind it. I scurried back some more, I couldn't see her but I could feel her presence.

Unable to cope and understand what was going on, the stress was building up exploded. I hit my head on a hard surface, I didn't know what it was but it was solid. I kept crushing my head on that hard surface repeatedly, eyes still shut tight. I felt myself falling back and I wasn't landing anytime soon, the light above was slowly being enshrouded in darkness.

Feeling free rein of my consciousness, I squinted through a thick substance that flowed down my right eye, turning my vision blurry.

_Sasuke…_

And everything blacked out.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the stool in the musty laboratory, his face that of complete tranquility. It was as if he was reading a famous Shakespeare classic and knowingly admiring the great masterpiece or maybe Beethoven or Mozart in turns of music or maybe appreciating a Picasso master-piece.

He was not, however, doing anything even close to those listed above. He was, as a matter of fact, reading his father's expression, listening to his blood-shed cries of utter anguish and appreciating the whole scene of his father falling apart through the ear-piece and the little screen of the high-tech laptop.

The pixels of the monitor reflected into his spectacles, the only available light came from the computer that was connected to many bits and pieces of machinary, small specks of lights blinking from them. He continued to smile, relaxing into the rollable chair and supporting his head with his hand.

Beside him lay two huge cylinders that were connected to all the machinary from the back, one cylinder was empty while the other had Naruto's body laying inside, he was peacefully asleep, having no effect on what his mind was going through. It was ironic, how he was trying to kill himself just a moment ago and seemingly slumbering with no care in the world right now.

Sasuke gave a sigh of content before standing up slowly and walking towards the cylinder. He leaned over the cylinder which Naruto was laying in, breathing in and out evenly, the glass clouded up slightly.

His eyes stared holes into Naruto's lidded ones.

Only silence filled the room.

* * *

Itachi stood, leaning against the wall and glancing at the two cylinders in front of him but all his attention was on the one where a red-head laid in a coma-induced state. He didn't mean to visit Kyuubi so late but the government had been giving him trouble lately.

When his team first started out, he had seeked the alliance of the ministers in aid of his research regarding electronic transcendence, the whole committee had jumped on the offer and supplied an accomodation and the equipment for the research to be undertaken, far away from prying eyes.

This would have been well but it looks like they were a little too were _much too_ _keen_. They offered many other brilliant scientists to assist his team but every single one was declined. They continued to push on, on the outside they assume they want to help but they were just making sure that Itachi wasn't wasting their time and their money.

Itachi, having no other choice than to take in these assistants used them to their full ability, or more like to their life. All those unsuspecting fools just did as they were told and were used for guinea pigs instead, he was using them as best as he could right? The government should be happy right?

Upon hearing that the delivered researchers had been caught in a minor glitch while carrying out various experiments, leading to their 'accidental' death, the government had finally decided it was wise to pull out, even if it was only temporary, it should be enough.

Returning back to his main prey, Itachi could feel the chills weave down his arms and up his back, leaving stiches of anticipation behind. His coal black eyes had a surreal animalistic gleam in them as he advanced forward towards his computer, eyes forever eyeing Kyuubi.

Typing in the speed of a running leopard, Itachi prepared the 'movie' for his own sadistic viewing pleasure, he always liked fairy tales and Kyuubi had always liked demons and foxes back when they were younger. Why not combine the two?

He leaned back into the armchair, pop-corn in hand, wide screen labtop in front, smirk situated firmly on face.

* * *

C h a i n e d 05: C o m p l e t e


	6. C h a p t e r 06

.: C h a i n e d :.

Summary:

[SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

In a relationship, first comes a crush, second comes infatuation, third comes obsession then the final stage, comes love. But for us, love is just a replacement for a much deeper, lunatic form of obsession.

* * *

_**Mini Biography**_

Iruka

Name: Iruka Umino

Likes: Cooking, particularly cakes, and household cleaning, ramen, dolphins

Dislikes: Anything untidy or messy

Birthdate: 26th May

History: Orphan with two adopted siblings and poor family background

Criminal Record: NIL

Kakashi

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Likes: Adult novels, Sex and Cigarettes, Iruka

Dislikes: Anything innocent, any form of kindness displayed to anyone except himself

Birthdate: 15th September

History: His father and mother committed suicide after the whole family went bankrupt

Criminal Record: Underhand business dealings, bribery, blackmail, system hacking (inclusive of banks, hospitals, airports, companies, etc), assassination, illegal private investigations, under-age sex

* * *

C h a p t e r: 05

--------------------------------------------------

_I have no idea what I should do with him._

_It definitely needed to be original, Itachi took bondage, so that's out. Sasuke's taking emotional breakdown and Neji's taking physical exhaustion. How about me then? Hmm…_

_I don't want to hurt Iruka mentally, I'm not that sadistic. But I like to do things to the either extreme. If I was doing BDSM, Iruka would be wishing he never lived, but if I'm gonna be nice to him, I'll have to leave his body and mind unharmed. So which extreme end should I go to? The north or the south? _

_I think I'll let Ruka choose, its his fate after all._

I walked down the street in a slow, absent-minded pace, still musing the possible outcomes, ignoring the gleeful seret glances and whispers directed at my face but not my heart. I turned left and entered the coffee shop hurriedly, eager to see my most frequent dealer of all.

The little tingle of the doorbell rang, sweet but loud enough to announce my arrival, out of the corner of my eye I saw a face I had not expected to see, nor wanted to see for that matter. This was going to be a little bit difficult but it was all in good hands.

Back inside the quaint little shop, the staff members and some of the wiser customers made a leeway for me to pass and then the oh-so-familiar words of welcome.

"The usual?" _He_ asked, smiling.

I smiled my silent consent, and heard some of the females swooning. Iruka chuckled and began preparing a generous cup of strong, fragrant black coffee, just for me, or so I like to think.

I propped my hand on the long table that reached from wall to wall, seperating me and Iruka. I mused in silence before confronting him for his opinion.

"Hey dolphin,"

"Hmmm…?" His back faced me as the coffee beans churned in the mixer at the work table.

"Could you help me do a short test? Its for my work…"

"Sure. What's it about?"

"Flip a coin."

Raising his eyebrows in confusion, he took a fifty-cent from my palm, I could feel his tan skin tingle with mine.

"Lets say heads is N and tails is S, lets see what you'll get. "

"What for?"

"Just do it."

He shrugged and flipped the coin, I could feel my heart very nearly stop thumping.

"And then?"

"A question. Ifyou could go on a holiday, where would you wanna go? Or, better yet, if you could imagine your dream house, or your very own special place, what would it look like? Give some of the bigger details."

"Example?"

"Say, I like the forest and I like wide places so I'll probbably build a castle in the middle of a forest or something. Don't look at me like that, no, I'm not that lame, it was just an example, you give me something more concrete."

There was a moment of silence as Iruka considered the question and tried to think up of an answer his platinium-haired friend had just popped up out of nowhere. How was this related to work anyway?

"… Hmm… erm… I'll like to live somewhere quiet like one of those Japanese temples high in the mountains… I guess… but I'll like the sea somewhere close by too, but that's impossible, unless you can hike better than a pro can, which I can;t and would be too lazy to do so anyway." Iruka replied thoughtfully before laughing a little in embarrassment.

"Mmhh…"

Before Iruka had time to ask Kakashi the same question he had waved and rushed outside without a second glance, once he was out on the street he looked both ways as if someone was spying on him. He jogged towards the junstion area and disappeared out of sight among the massive crowd.

_That's weird, he left so suddenly today, did something happen? Darn him, always keeping things to himself and acting all secretive and silent about it, does he think he's a ninja or something? I'll call him later, I guess, just to be sure everything alright with him…_

"One latte please," The blond female teenager smiled, asking Iruka for her order.

He snapped out of his daze and replied almost hurriedly, "Coming right up. Please take a seat first." He grinned and turned around to prepare the soft creamy drink, calling for one of his workers to deliver the order to the customer and hopefully, not spillmit in the process.

_Speaking of blond, where did Naruto go to? He didn't even call me the whole time he was in Russia with Jiraya to do research, what kind of research are they doing anyway? Kyuubi too, the three of them are just too much! Leaving me here to go on a holiday! Still, I think I better go and find Naruto, I awfully don't trust Jiraya and his stupid antics. I've long given up on retrieving Kyuubi from the dark side, I can't let Naruto into womanizing too, he's still that cute little chibi I found years ago…_

All of a sudden,

"I've still got no idea what that zillionaire sees in you boss… Wait, don't hit me yet!"

Iruka retracted his clenched fist regretfully and Asuma cleared his throat and leaned forward to speak properly, "Ahem… what I meant was, why would a super handsome and insanely rich dude even glance your way? I'm not saying that you're unattractive or anything like that but for someone like him, shouldn't there be enough males and females to satisfy him?"

"Huh?"

"Huh, what?"

"Who are you talking about? I don't know any rich guy that needs to be satisfied."

Asuma smacked his forehead with his palm, and whispered to himself, "Hell, maybe he likes the innocent types."

To Iruka he said, "Its Kakashi Hatake, smarty-pants."

"Oh."

"…"

"So… what about him?"

Asuma smacked his head again, this guy needs to be around Jiraya more, at least Naruto was a tiny winy bit better, "He's the zillionaire dummy. I can't believe you haven't even realised up till now."

Iruka took a moment to digest the information before laughing, "Haha, very funny Asuma, say some more and I'll dock your pay. And anyway, why does he need to be satisfied for coffee, he comes here everyday, you silly goose."

Asuma smacke his forehead yet again though his voice did squeal a bit at Iruka's threat and he fled to the back of the shop."But it's the truth! Look at this magazine, its not with me, I think its in my locker, wait here, I'll go get it."

"Get your lazy ass back here in 3 seconds or I'll cut your pay by half, you hear me?!" Iruka called after him

He snickered, now he felt like a real boss in charge of real workers in his very own real shop.

_Kakashi rich? Yeah right, he would have told me then wouldn't he? Pfft Asuma and his stupid I-learnt-it-from-Jiraya antics. That old geezer better not be teaching Naruto anything perverted or he'll get it from me, and i've even got Tsunade to back meup, see if he doesn't get the punishment he deserves!_

After I turned right into a small slot between two brick houses and leaving the shop completely out of sight, I leaned against the dirty maroon wall, took out my phone and dialed a number, waiting for the opposite end to pick up. After ten rings, I heard noisy breaths coming from the other side. Seemingly swallowing his saliva and taking a deep breath, the husky male voice finally spoke up,

"Boss…?"

"Hmm…? How did it go Baldy? Did anything happen? You seem a little more perturbed than the previous one."

"…its fine boss, nothing big happened though this little gay bitch was a little more feisty than I expected him to be. No worries, Pakkun was there, he was excellent, as usual, and he ate the whole body and disposed all evidence, as usual."

"Why are you so nervous then Baldy, is looking at Pakkun making you wanna pee?"

"..."

"A remainder Baldy, you need to find out immediately who is following me or Iruka Umino not when they appear out of nowhere, remember this mistake Baldy"

There was a stutter and a gasp, "Yes..b-boss…"

Kakashi's voice was sweet but his face was not, "Have a good day then Baldy. Remember Pakkun listens to whatever I say and he might still be a little hungry…"

He let the last few words hang before the phone clicked.

_Now to build my lover's dream home! How exciting!

* * *

_

"How's the problem with the government? We've sent their required information ans statistics on the experiment, are they still after us for more?"

"I'm afraid so outoto, I've managed to back them off for awhile but they're still hounding us I presume, don't worry about that, I can solve that myself, Orochimaru is taking care of the connections with the other ministers, it'll be fine. Next problem."

Sasuke nodded slightly before continuing, "How about Kakashi? He's still has not even completed stage one, will he hinder our process? I'm already in stage four, I believe you are too and Neji's in stage two."

"…"

"Aniki—"

"I trust Kakashi on his better judgement, he's man that like to take things slowly, rush him and he'll only get slower. Give him time, for success favours the patient, Sasuke."

"… but so does failure, Itachi. Anyhow, I better get back to Naruto, he might try to kill himself if finds out I'm not there when he wakes up." Sasuke mouth stretched into a full-grown smirk.

"… Be careful outoto… you're gonna render him paralyzed…"

"… That's exactly my point and aim Itachi."

"… Just be careful… outoto…"

Sasuke shrugged and paid no heed to his older brother's words, walking steadily back to his own artificial world where the galaxy consisted of only him and Naruto, forever lost in space.

_Because you never know what you've got till its gone…

* * *

_

I opened my eyes weakly and looked around, my back sore from sex, my voice hoarse from screaming and my eyes were swollen-red from crying but worse of all, my heart was left with only one piece unbroken. I scanned the room, frustrated that the person I wanted was not beside me.

"Sasuke!" I called out angrily, ignoring the sore muscles in my thigh, ignoring my naked semen-caked body and stumbled out of the soft white bed. I entered the white-tiled bathroom but found no one there. My mind grew frantic, _perhaps he wanted to play hide-and-seek?_

"Sasuke!" I screeched desperately, finding the raven boy at every nook and crany in the place humanly possible, I ripped the white sliding balcony door open, only to see an empty garden outside and the long translucent curtains blowing to the empty flow of an eerie breeze.

_No,_ I tried the door. It was locked.

_No, _I used my fist to bang on the solid plank of wood, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you? Didn't I satisfy you? I swear I'll do better next time! Please Sasuke! I just want to see you! You promised me you won't leave me! You promised! Open up! Open up, Sasuke!"

I could feel my voice crack and tears flow down my face, there was a salty taste in my mouth as I sobbed some more, banging on the door relentlessly.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke leaned against the door, feeling Naruto's fists vibrate to him through the hard material. He had managed to record it all down; it was better than he had ever imagined, better than any Beethoven classic ever composed in the universe!

He was going to replay this tone in his iPod repeatedly later, when he needed to do himself or when Naruto had fainted because of the sex he had given him, he needed to train Naruto to have more stamina, it seems Hinata wasn't able to satisfy him.

_Duh, cause only I will._

Naruto was baging his head again, this time, the victim was the door. He really had a bad habit of doing that. Blood was blurring his vision fast and Sasuke decided it really was time to reveal himself.

"Sasuke…" Naruto fell into his arms and his eyes were lost in his black ones,

"Sasuke, you came back…"

"_Sasuke_…"

Sasuke's emotionless face stared back at him before he leaned forward and place a chaste kiss on his father's cut lips, tasting the coppery flavour of blood,

… _I'll never leave you… not even if you want me to…_

And everything went black

* * *

C h a p t e r 06: C o m p l e t e


	7. C h a p t e r 07

.: C h a i n e d :.

* * *

Summary:

SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

Sometimes... love can be mistaken, for a lunatic form of obsession.

_Naruto's Psychological State _

Being led to believe that:

His brother is an assassin and is has already died, or committed suicide.

One of his best friend, Chouji, has contacted a serious case of food disease and has died.

His best friend now hates him because he and his blossom friend, Kiba, fell in love with the same woman.

His adopted brother is sick of having to take care of him and has left him.

The companies of his adoptive Aunt and Uncle have crashed and he has lost his job.

The only person left to be by side is Sasuke Uchiha, his one and only son.

_Kyuubi's Psychological State_

He:

Holds no memory of his past.

Holds no memory of his family.

Holds no memory of anything about himself or who and what he is.

Only knows and remembers that, for his whole life, he has been chased…

And he must keep on running… for all eternity.

* * *

C h a p t e r 7:

_There was only the blue sky… and the sun, that's all that I can see, but somehow, the dark clouds are coming. The sun is hidden and seemingly in perfect contrast, I lay on the grass plain with so much vulnerability. _

_It suddenly feels much too cold…_

My eyes fluttered open with much hesitation; there it was again, the comforting rays of warm sunshine and the silent breeze of wind. The sun and the sky, so familiar, what does it remind me of…

Tired, I closed my eyes again but immediately reopened them when I heard the soft crunch of grass. I leaned forward immediately, noticing, for the first time, that I had been in a lying position all the while.

I looked up from the ground and felt a flash of nervousness, a primitive sort of self-defense overtook me and I raised my hands up in an attempt to cover myself from this strange sort of provocation.

But as soon as the feelings of insecurity washed pass me, it disappeared again, like it was never there in the first place, like something was forcing me to think and feel something entirely different from what I was really experiencing.

"Good afternoon, Iruka. "

It was a deep, baritone voice. A man with silver hair as grey as a the dark cloud advanced forward, he was wearing a standard white-collared uniform with a loose tie and half-buttoned collard t-shirt inside.

My body seemed to move on its own accord, towards him. Slowly, as if unwillingly, the memories that seemed to be installed in my mind rose to full capacity, although it had no original evidence of actually having been there.

"Kakashi," my lips parted almost immediately '"I couldn't find you so I came here to wait for you. Where've you been?" there was a sense of urgency in my voice, but my mood, however remained as calm as ever.

There was an empty silence, a few forgotten leaves blew past, somehow. . . I felt threatened.

He sat down promptly beside me, patting his thigh to signal me to lie down again, which I did, surprisingly enough. I looked at him but he just continued staring at the sky as it slowly changed from different hues of blue to a blazing orange.

Orange, that term seemed familiar, a lightning flash of blond filled my vision along with blue eyes, as blue as the sky that I had just seen, those beautifully haunting sapphires.

But as quickly as if had come, it vanished along with the breeze. It was starting to look like the beginning of a vicious cycle of headaches for me.

--

"Lets go back to the bath-house, its getting dark soon." was his sudden and evasive reply. He turned away and started strolling, with me trailing close behind. Only then did I realize what I was wearing. It was dark maroon Yukata with simple designs at the hem.

Funny, I had no recollection of ever owning any sort of traditional clothing, though I have always loved them, perhaps, this did belong to me after all…

I crossed my arms, hiding my hands from view with my face downcast, thinking about this string of events carefully.

Nothing seemed to follow.

As we walked on, a stoney pagoda with a temple surrounding its four sides came into view. I could feel my eyes watering although I know not the reason. As majestic and time-honored as that structure looked, it only reminded me of prison…

Prison?

. . . Hold on, what is a 'prison'? How can I say a word without knowing the meaning? I was saying if just now wasn't I? So weird. I don't remember what's true or false anymore.

I don't remember anything anymore.

What's happening to me?

All I can recall is… kakashi… Yes, that right. I have always been living here, in this half temple, half hot spring. What am I saying? I've been living here with my lover for so long already.

Hahaha, I'm really acting weird today...

At the wooden door, Kakashi stood, his back was slouched, how many times had I told him not to that, but his form was still and held the resemblance of a magnificent beast. His palm was outstretched, awaiting mine, which I gladly gave. Together, we stepped over the wooden door into our home, where I was forever safe from harm with my lover right beside me.

I am right, aren't I?

* * *

_Oh Lord, he was driving me crazy..._

_With desire..._

Gaara was standing in the middle of a plain, dead bodies were decked high in small piles surrounding him. He was panting, breathes of air escaping his wonderfully crimson red lips. I increased the temperature of the hologram by a few degrees Celsius just for my lil Gaara.

The surrounding temperature was now negative thirteen degrees.

The moon lay secluded on the programmed sky, seemingly out of place with its red glint, having looked bigger than it would if it was seen from Earth, everything looked alien, it was like being on Planet Mars, with snow.

His legs failed him and he slumped to the floor on his knees, it was becoming a repeated cycle whenever I stopped the androids from coming for a limited period of time.

The longest time Gaara can stand without me stopping the fake humans from coming at him was 130 hours and counting.

He had killed over a million human machines since then, and still counting.

Goody, good, good!

But still...

I wonder when will he reach his peak? How long will it take for me to break him down? What will happen after that? Will he survive? What and where is this insane source of strength coming from?

Oh well, I guess I will know the answers to these questions when I finally have to find something else to bide my time with…

_How boring…_

With a click of my mouse, androids from every angle began marching towards them and with lightning speed, Gaara was up, nowhere and everywhere at the same time. One by one, second by second, their heads were chopped off without hesitation, blood spraying against the moonlight on Gaara's face.

But thousands more rose from the ground.

I was delighted and increased the intensity of moonlight, fueling Gaara's urge to kill, those beautiful gold eyes, flaming red hair and swift form, all became more entrancing than ever.

My cock was long hard from hours of gazing at my beautiful devil, after this I had to give him a little bit more one-on-one, then, if his conduct is good, I might just decide to let him sleep the night away. If not... too bad, he'll have to continue with a cute sore ass.

And only _my_ tentalizing eyes will be able to gaze, will be able to understand, will be able to appreciate his wild magnificence, but most importantly,

Only I will be able to tame him.

The moonlight, the moon, it was all white, and it was also the reason Gaara was killing, it was also the reason Gaara was living for.

Me.

EVERYTHING!

For ME!

Me!

Me!

Me!

Me!

_ME!_

I smiled and tilted my head to the side, my white porcelain hand lightly supporting the side of my cheek.

Gaara lay peacefully in the white cylinder, his red hair standing out against the white-painted room. Tearing my eyes from the computer screen, I looked out the white steel windows with the white curtains, blowing like a veil of floating water, outside, there was only a blinding white.

_Snow._

_Moonlight on snow…_

I heaved a sigh, water vapor escaping through the slit of my mouth and it immediately reminded me of Gaara.

I had found my new reason for living,

And looks like this one will last quite a while.

_..._

_My Crimson Snow_

* * *

C h a p t e r 7 : Complete

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry guys, I haven't been updating lately and to add on to that, I still think this update is much too short and mellow, well... school and projects are a real drag and I haven't enough sex drive to write a lemon, **yet**. But I've fallen in love with the Science in lessons in school, since we're learning the advanced chapter of the Human Reproductive System. I'm not particularly interested in the female one but the males's one is such an drool.

Well, back to the point, due to the inspiration that I had during Bio lesson as well as having finally been able to buy the manga, welcome to the chemistry lab volume 1, I'll be uploading another highschool fic soon. Yes, yes I know, I will also be updating my other fics too.

Probbably when I update the other fics as well as write the new one, I'll be adding lemon in any of them. So you'll have to wait and read.

To sum up what I have to say,

_**I'M BACK! But I'm** still working on it..._

So don't expect too much... hehehe...

Take Care & God Bless  
SolitaryPain


	8. C h a p t e r 08

.:C h a i n e d :.

Summary:

SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaar, ItaKyuu, AU

Sometimes... love can be mistaken, for a lunatic form of obsession.

D A N G E R:  
BEWARE OF S M E X

(And yes I know this warning sign will be go unheeded.)

* * *

C h a p t e r 08 :

Heavy breaths slowly subsided as the cold midnight wind blew through the open glass windows; the crescent moon hung sullenly in the artificial sky, emitting an eerie glow, a mellow blue subtleness lit into the room.

Across the wooden floor boards, the cerulean light shone onto the bed as it creaked noisily at the shifting weight on top of it.

Hearing Naruto's even breathing against the quiet air, Sasuke propped his hand on his face, back facing the windows, as the man cuddled into him.

His other hand ran softly through dirty blond hair, escalating to his jaw line and then to his cheeks, feeling the outline of scars on either side, ghosting his fingertips around the other's neck, his whole hand engulfing the slim collar, giving the image of strangling him before reluctantly going further down to his chest and feeling his small nipples.

Naruto stirred and all actions stopped before continuing upon realizing that there were no longer any more shuffling, Sasuke continued his torture on the little buds, snaking down to take a quick lick before slowly setting his teeth around the edge, Naruto mewled subconsciously, his legs rubbed against each other to create as much friction as possible to cure the new sensation that had risen for his cock, but in vain.

Sasuke smirked.

He let his hand slide across Naruto's waist, feeling the bone against the tan skin, touching his thigh ever so subtly; his palms slithered up and down like invincible ribbons tying to his partner's legs.

"Nghh…" Naruto groaned and started to pant a bit.

Lightly, Sasuke flipped his body around, breathing into the base of his neck, letting his lips come into contact with his back, profiling the arch of his spine and committing it to memory. Naruto shivered and whined, although his mind was covered in a thick mist, his body was responding so erotically.

Sasuke felt his hand encircle itself the tight ass despite himself, so pact and soft at the same time, he spread Naruto's legs slowly licking the erect penis in between ever so painstakingly deliberate, on reflex, his hips bucked up to allow easy access as Sasuke coiled his tongue around the protruding shaft.

Finally, (finally!) the blond woke up with a start, eyes groggy from sleeping and unable to compromise the situation.

Sasuke sighed, the fun was ending.

"Naruto, hurry up and stretch yourself, we haven't got all day."

In emphasis, his slapped the two buttocks with sufficient force that caused Naruto to wince; he did not dare to disobey however and raised his finger to his lips and sucked on them before forcing them into his tight hole, muffling sounds of pain.

He hadn't even had time to take them out when Sasuke stuffed his huge dick in and kept thrusting rapidly, ignoring the other's screams.

The bed rocked like there was an earthquake going on but there were only the two bodies on top of each other.

Sasuke had grabbed something from the drawer within a blink of an eye and was currently inserting it into Naruto's penis. With a jerk, the smaller body realized he couldn't cum and resorted to begging but ofcourse his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Please don't! Don't cum so deep!"

Then again, it was human nature to want to do something that others have told you not to do.

With one last thrust, Sasuke's sperm spurted flowed into his tight ass before flowing out again, staining the white bed sheet. The cock ring still remained intact; however, it was the thirteenth time it was being used on him.

By this time, Sasuke had dressed and was about to head out when he changed his mind and laid on the bed next to the unmoving body. He picked out a butt plug from the left pocket in his black leather cloak and shoved the mechanism into Naruto's loose asshole.

"Stay here until I come back or I won't take it out for you, don't attempt to do it yourself or you'll die."

With no further specifications, the door slammed shut and the lock fastened.

* * *

Sapphire eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust to the bright light, eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings and then went still. He turned his head so the sunlight poured in through the open glass windows.

He closed his eyes again, trying his best to stretch the sore muscles, his skin felt the wrinkled the cloth of the bed and relaxed, it was smooth.

It was warm.

Gradually, he got up. His dick was throbbing badly but there was nothing he could do about it, Sasuke would really kill him if he tried to take the thing out, and that would probably explain the purple marks on either side of his neck, if you could get past all the kiss marks that is.

Grabbing the big blanket from the bed and draping it around himself, he headed out to the garden, dragging the white cloth along the path, like the king of the land but without a crown to match his title. It wasn't exactly a garden but a huge plain field with just grass, grass and even more grass. Whenever he went out for a stroll, he would walk in one direction and always come back to the little house where he was supposedly living in or being kept in, whichever.

A one level apartment with tall sliding glass windows surrounding all four corners and a wooden flooring with wooden furniture to match, the room was completely painted in white and the curtains were of a translucent silk material, always blowing in one single direction.

It looked so innocent, a dream home, so free and spacious, so void of danger.

Eyes can be misleading, looks can be deceiving.

Naruto rarely stayed in the house unless he was forced to, which was most of the time, by Sasuke. It was always at this time, although he had long forgotten what the date was, that he had to leave, when he would be especially cruel in bed so that half the time he was gone, the blond would be presumably sleeping.

_Naruto P.O.V_

It's so scary when Sasuke isn't here, there's no one around me, no noise coming from anyone except myself. Am I even alive? How long will this go on? Like an endless cycle, I must keep walking, keep moving, feel my heartbeat, I am still alive.

I cannot stop, if I stop, it will be so quiet, like I'm turning into a transparency, nobody can hear me, nobody can see me. My existence will fade. I don't want that. Please legs, you must keep walking, you must go, ignore the cock ring, ignore the bloody thing in your ass. Don't stop!

Naruto Uzumaki you must walk on!

As if on cue, I fell down, tripped on my own leg too.

There was no blood of course, but I felt so frightened, I was so alone. There was nothing but the sly and the grass, non-living objects of no value, it was so cold. I closed my eyes, so much emptiness like a vacuum, being sucked dry till there was nothing left.

Nothing left!

I stood up again, dusting imaginary soil off my knees. As the sun shone fervently, I squinted my eyes, strange, there was thick mist clouding up front. A sense of foreboding washed through like tsunami waves.

For the first time, I felt something.

Excitement.

Without a second glance back, I ran forward. Advancing towards the mist, the feeling of soft fluttering snow descending from the above with amazing gracefulness swept past my very eyes. The view in front of me was so blindingly white; the path ahead seemed mysterious and unsure.

I looked up and saw the moon and stopped in my tracks, huddling the blanket closer to me body, observing the clouds escaping my dry lips.

It was red, the moon was a bloody crimson, and suspending in the air like a mass of dead bodies clumped together, so beautiful, so surreal, yet so frightening, all skewered in one emotion.

Despite the environment, I noticed, with surprise, that I felt warm.

_Normal P.O.V_

Naruto raised his hands and cupped them together, gathering a small clump of snow in his palms before taking an experimental taste, it was cold yet his body felt warm. He took a slow 

step forward, leaving deep foot marks into the snow that had accumulated on the ground, a supple crunch echoing through the falling snow.

Out of the blue, he caught sight of a figure and stopped again, studying the crouched body with caution. It was a male, kneeling in the direction of the moon, his hair had streaks of red in it but was probably dirtied that it looked auburn in the night. He looked drained and vulnerable, so familiar.

Something in Naruto clicked, he knew this person.

He advanced; the figure, in turn, remained about its fixed position. By the third step, however, golden eyes met bright blue ones, the figure stood up slowly, crouching in a fetal position, preparing to launch at the body in front.

Naruto was not the least bit afraid of this new stranger however and continued stepping forward. With a swift movement, human hands tightened around his throat and squeezed the air out of his lungs.

Yet he did not gasp, his eyes were even and clear, reflecting back into golden-yellow ones.

"Arghh… Ga…Gaara…"

The figure closed its eyes and let go of his neck, turned to the side and screamed, grabbing his head as he hoarse voice echoed out.

"Gaara!"

Without thinking, Naruto threw his naked body around the man and wrapped the blanket around the both of them, his arms encircling the strong abdomen. All movements stopped, as the two warm bodies pressed against each other. The snow continued to fall on them, cluttering on their hair like sugar icing, above, the moon was currently phasing, it was now a crescent shape.

"… Naru… Naruto?"

The figure turned around, the colour of his eyes were now a beautiful sea green, like emeralds that shone and sparkled even in the illuminated darkness, glassy eyes that reflected weariness.

With the words slipping from his lips, Gaara fell into other's arms. Unable to sustain both their weight at the same time, Naruto staggered before falling onto the mushy flurry of white. He kneeled with Gaara's head on top of his thighs, covered by the big blankie.

He cupped snow into his palms and blew hot breaths into them so that they melted into water and damped them onto the pale face and soft cheeks before attempting to wash the dirt from his bright red hair. His hands were freezing when he was not even halfway done and not to mention he was completely out of breath, yet he continued without fail.

He felt needed and that was all that really mattered.

Again, the sky had shifted position, it was now a bright blue although the snow still continued to fall, the sun was out, shining for the first time since its birth. The air was equally quiet, but this time, warmth was spreading.

... Perhaps there would even be a rainbow later.

* * *

C h a p t e r 08: E N D

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oh right, it's really difficult to write sex scenes, trust me. You have to see it in your head then write it down, and then comes the editing, very difficult not to get side tracked in the middle. I have estimated the ending, which I think is pretty sad and this chapter is mostly where all the mayhem starts. Excuse the GaarNaru people, it was an essential scene.

ahhh...  
thank you for the awesome reviews?

And go read BrokenBloodDrops' 'Copied Quotes', damn funny. I laughed at the computer screen and the teacher saw me and sent me out with a pail on my head and all my friends thought I was attempting suicide by pissing off the physics teacher. Sighs.

Try & Have a Nice day everyone


End file.
